Ronald Weasley, my perfect bowl of porridge
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: "...and then I realized...that suddenly...all the love songs were about you". Night time after the war in Australia. Questions are asked, truths and bed's shared. Please read and review, and check out my other stories. Thanks x


Just a little one shot I came up with whilst feeling depressed and lonely hoping that a Ron would sometime soon walk into my life. I haven't dropped Sorry or About a Boy I'm just deciding where to take them at the moment.

Disclaimer; Harry Potter and all its character and settings belong to Jo Rowling and Warner Bros

**Ronald Weasley, my perfect bowl of porridge.**

I looked into the mirror, and felt like I was looking at someone else, someone new and improved. Someone that had a boy in a bed a few feet away, waiting for her. My heart flipped and I picked at a spot on my chin, grimacing as I took in my appearance. My hair was wild and untamed, as usual. My eyes tired after the long journey, but my smile upright for once. I reached forward and looked at the small bathroom sink. Our toothbrushes were standing right next to each other,something so simple sending a thrill through me. His hairbrush lay on top of the cabinet, and a used towel on the floor, something that I would usually complain about, but it didn't bother me. It didn't bother me one bit.

It's funny really. How quickly we had transitioned from Ron and Hermione- to 'RonandHermione'. One day we were best friends, taking on the world. And now it was just right. Like that old muggle fairy tale of the three bears. I giggle as I ponder who would be too hot and who would be too cold. I suppose Viktor was always the 'too cold', not enough, not nowhere near right, always leaving me feeling as though I hadn't gotten enough, even though I didn't want what he had to offer.

And McLaggen was always the 'too hot'. Too much, to full on. Too everything really. Too fiery, too over compensated. Too hands on. Too loud, and definitely too obnoxious.

And then there was Ron. Just right. My perfect bowl of porridge.

I snort as I try to brush my teeth, thinking how absurd it was to compare men to pudding. But it was true really. I mean, if Ron could read my mind he'd probably smile. If there was ever an analogy that fitted a person right, it had to be Ron and pudding. That boy loves his food.

Well, man.

And it wasn't just food he had an appetite for these days.

I took a sip of mouthwash and nearly choked as I reminded myself that only a few feet away, there was a man in my bed. A man with muscles, and arms and a sexual appetite. One who lusted and loved and wanted, just as much as I did, maybe less so than I, on second thoughts. Ron couldn't possibly want me more than I wanted him. That had to be near impossible.

But then the amount of times in the last week we had gotten in over our heads, and had to stop and take some time out...well I wouldn't exactly be able to count them all on one hand. I felt myself blush as I remember the situation we had gotten ourselves into a few days ago. After being in Australia for a week I suppose something finally gave over. He said shall we stop and I said don't you dare ...and I don't think we would have done if the room service hadn't called up a few minutes later.

I remember not being able to look him in the eye after, feeling ashamed. I think the reason he brought it up was because _he_ wanted to stop. But then again, copious amounts of kisses have been given shortly after so one could just assume he's okay with what's happened.

I wiped my face clean, looking down at my night-dress. I'd packed this in case of a hot night and I'm glad I did. We had a fan on, all the windows open and it was still like a sauna in here! After my cold shower I thought it would cool down but apparently not. Now my hair is just doing what ever it wants and I've got a horrible spot to boot!

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Ron was on top of the covers, in a pair of shorts and nothing else, lying on his front flicking through what looked like a women's showbiz magazine. The front of the cover was advertising the latest beauty products and some dramatic scandals in Hollywood. He clearly looked amused, wearing half a smile. He turned the page and a frown crossed his features.

"I can give you a make-over if that's the sort of thing your into"

He looked up and his smile cracked. He tossed the magazine to the floor and rolled on to his side, stretching and looking me up and down. I could tell he looked nervous at the lack of clothing.

"Very funny". He stretched, flexing his muscles, showing me just how manly he had become. "Nice shower?" I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Lovely. But now it's even warmer. Are all the window's open?"

"Yep. And I've cast a cooling charm twice"

"Oh. You want to watch some TV?"

"Sure. Home and Away should be on about this time right?"

I laughed. I had taught Ron a few things about muggle culture and the different television shows and years ago, before I found out I was a wizard, this particular Australian soap was one I used to watch with my mother. I went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of coke and some snacks, and by the time I got back the TV was on and Ron was snuggled under the thin blanket, his eyes glued to the screen as it was revealed that someone had been having an affair. He gratefully accepted my offerings with a mumbled 'Thanks' and turned back to the television. To be honest I got more entertainment from watching Ron. His eyes flickering across the 'colour box' as he first called it and laughing every time something funny happened, or tutting when something bad occurred. I saw the credits roll and Ron picked up the remote, switching it to another channel after checking with me that it was the correct button.

From a music channel, a soft ballad played and he turned to me, moving across and lifting his arm up, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. I felt peaceful, and content. We knew where my parents were working now, it was just the task of restoring their memory's. But that bit didn't matter now, they were alive, and so were we. And we were together.

Together. I grinned as I rested my head on Ron's bare chest. His hand made its way to my thigh, something that tended to happen every time we were alone like this, just lying, peacefully. I felt a small thrill go through me once more as I thought about how possessive it was, having me tucked against his side, his hands practically protecting me from the world. And I loved it. I was Ron's. He was mine, to keep.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked up and saw him looking at me, trying to read my facial expressions.

"When did you first know. How you felt about me?"

He looked perplexed for a moment, and his eyebrows furrowed. He thought for a moment, a ballad still playing at the background. He looked towards the TV, and then back at me.

"Christmas. Sixth year. I mean I knew ages before that. But I think it was then that I knew".

"Sixth year? But you were with-"

"Lavender. Yeah I know"

"So, if you were in love with me, why did you carry it on with her?"

"She liked me. And I didn't think that you did. It was confusing and...heartbreaking at the same time"

I looked at him. And I realized in that moment that I didn't care. I didn't care about the Lavender issue any more. It used to bother me that she had taken all of his firsts, well all but one, and that I hadn't. It ticked me off for months during the Horcrux hunt. Some days it was something I would ponder over. The first girl to ever kiss Ron's lips wasn't me. I felt betrayed and robbed of something that was mine. But now- nothing. I felt calm and collected and grateful. Grateful, because no matter how much heartbreak it caused it learnt us all something invaluable. It learnt me that I don't ever want to see someone attached to his lips again that isn't me. And that a part of me is missing when he isn't there to comfort me and just be Ron.

"It's okay"

He looked at me confused.

"I mean...I'm grateful to Lavender really. She taught me that I never want to be apart from you again"

He smiled, and unbelievably blushed. Even after everything we've been through, he still gets embarrassed over the little things. I wanted to explode with rainbows and cuteness at the look on his face right there. I grinned and reached up to kiss the line of his jaw. It felt rough on my lips, he hadn't shaved in a few days. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hand slip, not so accidentally, to my behind. I looked at him with my eye brows raised and he gave me a cheeky grin, not at all apologetic.

"Out of curiosity. Why sixth year?"

He blushed once more, releasing my grip and sitting up. The moonlight shone down from the windows as seagulls noisily cried outside on the harbour. Shaking his head he said huskily "I sat with my family Christmas Eve. Harry, Ginny, the twins" his face dropped a bit as surely he was remembering Fred again . I touched his arm and urged him to continue. "My Mum put the radio on, Bill and Fleur were dancing around the fire place to this old romantic song and my mum and Dad were all over each other, and then I realized...that suddenly...all the love songs were about you"

I looked into his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. He loved me. As much as I loved him. He wanted me. Just as much as I wanted him. .

"And I know. I haven't said it properly yet. Like honestly properly. But here it is; A three word statement does not justify the importance that you have in my life. I feel I love you doesn't capture how much I truly treasure your existence. Because you're finally mine and I'm yours if you want me"

"I want you" I whispered, feeling my eyes brimming and my voice catching. I leant forward and kissed his lips in what happened to be the best kiss since out first. We looked at each other after a while and soon enough I could see him slipping, his eye lids dropping and his features becoming relaxed and peaceful. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, then reached across to the bedside table and switched the TV off with the remote. I wanted to curl up against him and feel his heartbeat against mine but I couldn't. I was wide awake and my heart was still beating at a rapid pace. I wanted to stay up all night.

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.

…...

Gp99

N'awr. I do love me a bit of Romione goodness. If you have time please check out my other fics, and also MsBinns Australia, and TMBlue's new story. They are both amazing reads.

Thanks once again!

x


End file.
